


Dodging Fate

by wrothmothking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/pseuds/wrothmothking
Summary: They save each other.





	Dodging Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't yet know where the show's going with Kaia's lookalike, I just know I want these girls happy. So you can just disregard that whole thing for the purposes of this fic. Please and thanks.

The breach is so close, and something's pushing her down. Without thinking, Claire's grabbing them by the neck and top, forcing them to fall with her in such a way she ends up hovering over them. But it's Kaia, her eyes wide and shocked and incredibly relieved, despair not haunting them for the first time since Claire's known her, and it's only then she sees the spear. It clicks.

The brothers Winchester are screaming at them. The hooded figure is approaching fast, steps slow but sure. Predatory.

Claire scrambles to her feet, hauls Kaia up beside her. And they run.

And they make it.

They make it, and Claire sees Dean muttering something unintelligible and Sam smiling indulgently and Jody's coming around the corner, Alex and Donna and Patience trailing behind her, panting but unharmed, and-

And Kaia's smiling at her. It's a soft, secret smile. A bit brittle, but genuine.

Claire kisses her. Objectively, it's not the best; Kaia's lips are chapped, Claire's got a cut that's bleeding again, Kaia's frozen in what's hopefully surprise, and Claire's going in too hard. Their teeth clink together. It sort of hurts, but Claire's at the point where everything feels good to her, because feeling anything means she's not dead.

She pulls back, flushing. Everyone's staring. Claire keeps her eyes down, moves to step back, but Kaia's hand appears on her jaw, comforting, guiding as she brings them back together.

It's better this time. Sweeter. Claire forgets their audience, lets her hands curl, awkwardly, around Kaia's shoulders.

"Uh, girls? There're still monsters about."


End file.
